


( for i’ll be satisfied ) long as you are my guy

by ronnishies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Banter, Confessions, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Flirting, Multi, oikawa pops in and oisuga are vaguely hinted, why is their a tag named batman costume kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronnishies/pseuds/ronnishies
Summary: "What?  No!  I..    I  mean,  you  literally  are  an  angel  Tetsurou."  Daishou  replied  hastily,  realising  what  he  had  just  said."Still  a  compliment  Suguru!"  Tetsurou  defended,  leaning  more  into  Koushi’s  shoulder.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sugawara Koushi & Daishou Suguru, Sugawara Koushi & Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	( for i’ll be satisfied ) long as you are my guy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MintyRamen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyRamen/gifts).



> HI ORE!! I know youre going to see this Um happy birthday from me!!!! I hope u Enjoy my messy not very good fic 😋👍

Daishou Suguru had already regretted his decision to come to this horrifically terrible costume party. It was loud and the drinks were absolute shit, but a select few people from the crowd of college students were genuinely nice, Suguru supposed.

And out of that crowd, Kuroo Tetsurou was not a part of that select crew and in all honesty, he never will be.

This bitch had the audacity to dress up the opposite of him, a stupid angel with a flowy dress and a glowing halo which contrasted with Suguru’s tight suit and pair of horns.

Which resulted in them looking like they were matching, and it certainly did not help that they arrived at the same time.

Due to this, Suguru spent his time pissed, back pressed against the couch when he was meant to be partying.

"You’re making too much of a big deal out of this whole matching problem Daishou." One of Suguru’s friends had said, Sugawara Koushi to be exact, standing in front of him.

Daishou hissed in response, rolling his eyes and objecting with a "I’m not."

"You totally are," Koushi replied. "Last year we accidentally matched and you didn’t say anything about it."

"That’s because you’re my friend!"

The silver-haired boy sighed. "I forget you and Kuroo have this whole rivalry thing going on."

"It’s not my fault he’s a big bitch." Daishou spat out in response, taking a sip of the shitty dollar store alcohol from his cup. 

"Big bitch?" Koushi raised an eyebrow, tilting his head before sipping from his red cup.

Suguru stared at his rival with a frown on his face, Tetsurou was standing in the corner with a couple of his friends, chatting. "I mean, okay he’s not that bad at times but he’s still a bastard!"

Koushi only laughed in response ( "What are you laughing about hag?" Suguru muttered under his breath" ), deciding to sit next to Suguru, crossing his legs on the couch.

"Take off your shoes if you’re going to sit like that," Suguru told him, still not taking his eyes off Tetsurou.

"Not until you stop acting like you have a stick up your ass Sugu-kun," his friend joked before stretching his legs out onto the coffee table in front of them.

"I do not have a stick up my ass!" Suguru yelled, pouting.

And from Suguru’s random outburst, came Tetsurou’s attention. Kuroo walked up to the two with his trademark grin on his face, a small wave to go along with it. "You totally do have a stick up your ass Hebi-kun."

"I don’t wanna hear that from you asshat!" Daishou shot back, crossing his arms and sinking into the couch further.

Kuroo rolled his eyes and made a motion for Suguru and Koushi to scoot over, "Uh huh.. Now move over so I can sit down." 

Koushi obliged with a smile, Suguru didn't even budge.

"I refuse to listen to a prat like you, you Rooster head bastard" Daishou hissed out towards Tetsurou.

"Then I’ll just —" Tetsurou plopped onto Suguru’s lap, extending his long legs onto Koushi who laughed at Tetsurou’s sudden move. "Sit on your lap Suguru-kun."

It became apparent that this was the final straw for Suguru’s cool demeanor, seeing as how he had now become a sputtering mess.

"You—" ( "Me." Tetsurou pointed at himself, an innocent grin on his face." ) "You.. You absolute— idiot! Bastard!" Suguru said, his face almost the same shade as the red on Kuroo’s old #1 jersey.

"You’re very good at insulting people Daishou." Tetsurou barked out a laugh, stretching out his arms— whether it was an accident or on purpose that Tetsurou hit Suguru lightly in the face is unknown.

Daishou gritted his teeth, ignoring that Tetsurou hit him, pushing his side bang aside and staring down at Tetsurou’s stupidly cut— idiotic face. "If you don’t get off right now I’ll push you off."

"Whaaat?" Kuroo frowned, staring up at Koushi who’d been watching them the whole time. "Suga-chan.. Come save me! I’m being attacked by the nasty demon man!" 

"Hey!"

"I’ll save you Tetsurou!" Sugawara said, trying to hold back his giggles.

"My saviour ~ I’m swooning!" Tetsurou said dramatically, moving onto Koushi’s lap.

Koushi failed to hold back his laughs any longer, laughing aloud. "As you should my prince, for I have conquered the nasty demon of mountain right next to us—" "Stop calling me a demon!" "but I have also conquered your heart!"

"What an angel!" Tetsurou said, pretending to faint.

"No, you’re the angel." Suguru muttered, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.

"Awh, Suguru-kun, you flatter me!" 

"What? No! I.. I mean, you literally are an angel Tetsurou." Daishou replied hastily, realising what he had just said.

"Still a compliment Suguru!" Tetsurou defended, leaning more into Koushi’s shoulder.

"You piss me off so much." Suguru sighed, throwing his arm over Koushi.

"I know." Tetsurou replied.

In response to that, Suguru flipped him off, "Fuck you bitch."

"In your dr—"

"Tooru-kun!" Koushi yelled, standing straight up, causing Tetsurou and Suguru to shout in suprise as they were previously leaning on him, and walked up to Tooru not even acknowledging Suguru and Kuroo enough to say goodbye.

Suguru and Tetsurou scrambled back to a comfortable position next to each other, sitting in silence. 

"Hey Kuroo." Suguru broke the silence, looking at the black haired person next to them.

"Yeah?" Tetsurou replied automatically, the familiarity in those two words made Tetsurou smile just slightly.

"You ever wonder why we became rivals like this?" Daishou asked, before quickly addinh. "Not that I care though, of course not."

Tetsurou hummed, a smile on his face. "Don’t you miss it though?"

"Miss what?" Suguru raised an eyebrow, "Miss the times you’d chase me up trees or stole my papico?"

Kuroo laughed at that, moving slightly closer to Suguru, brushing his hand over Suguru’s hand. "No, well yes— I mean, do you the times where we’d hang out, just you and me."

"No."

"You’re lying," Kuroo told his rival. 

"I am not! As if I’d miss hanging out with you… you.. sick bastard!" Daishou blushed, flicking the side of Tetsurou’s head.

"Ow! And you totally are! You do miss hanging out with me!" 

"A-and? What if I do?" Suguru asked, "Why do you even wanna know anyways?"

"Well I was thinking—"

"Congratulations, you thought!"

"Oh shut up.. Anyways I was thinking last night.." 

"About what?" Daishou inquired, leaning towards Tetsurou, his interest piqued.

"About.." It was now Kuroo’s turn to blush, "Well it was about—"

"Just spit it out already!"

"I was thinking about you Daishou, you." Tetsurou confessed, looking away.

"Me?" Daishou tilted his head.

"Us," Kuroo continued, taking Suguru’s hands. "I think I like the thought about us, together."

"I think I like it too." Daishou smiled..


End file.
